Mugamuchuu (夢我夢中)
Overview Our Crazy Dream (夢我夢中, ムガムチュウ, Mugamuchuu, lit. Ecstasy/Being absorbed) is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Machikado no Michi (街角の道) (Pixiv). Our Crazy Dream is a very traditional YN fangame. It more resembles the original Yume Nikki, rather than being inspired by other fangames. It has a map with Madotsuki's shirt pattern traced out with walls. Except for Yume Nikki, this fangame is also somewhat similar to (and possibly has a reference to) Yume Graffiti. Plot You begin the game as Nakitsuki, a boy who refuses to leave his room. After you collect all 12 of his effects, you can unlock a second protagonist, Niyatsuki, who also cannot leave his room. While Nakitsuki's room looks more traditional and casual, Niyatsuki's room is bigger and more expensive-looking. Like most traditional fangames, this game has events, endings, chasers and recurring characters which can only briefly give us hints on the plot. Gameplay At the beginning you take the role of Nakitsuki, a boy who cannot leave his room, so all he does is exploring his own dreams. You enter his dream world through the bed; saving is done through the diary on his desk. Like in Yume Nikki, your objective is to collect effects and gather them all in a room that will appear later at the nexus. After that you can trigger Nakitsuki's ending, then you immediately switch to play as Niyatsuki. It has to be noted that the worlds both of the protagonists view are different. When playing as Niyatsuki, you save through his TV and enter his dreams by hiding in his closet. Nakitsuki's Part Nakitsuki has an average-sized room with a bed, a desk, a modern wide screen TV, a dresser and a balcony. You can enter the debug room in Nakitsuki's dream room by interacting with the left side of the wall with the door. This part has chasers that trap you in relatively big locations, which you cannot leave, unless you wake up or use the Bandages effect. Also, you don't earn money by killing NPCs. Instead, you can get as many as you want by interacting with the can recycle bins by the vending machines. Like in most fangames, the later sell you lives for 100G. Additionally, there are 4 custom menus you can choose from, all four can be found in the Cards World. At certain locations the game can be saved even during a dream, through the menu, possibly as a result of a bug. Niyatsuki's Part Niyatsuki's room is relatively big, he has a large bed, a closet, a wall with lined up windows with moving scenery of a city, a big wide screen TV with large speakers which make it look like a home theater. From what it looks like, Niyatsuki appears to be wealthier than most fangames protagonists. His part has very few worlds, as it appears to be incomplete. Niyatsuki has 2 effects that he can use and 2 effects that haven't been implemented in the game yet. Effects Nakitsuki Niyatsuki Characters Download/Links 'Download Version 0.005+ (Japanese)' *Press the button ダウンロード (Download) at the bottom of the page. Main Download Page - A list of all of the versions download links Ver. 0.005+ Pixiv Post 'Version 0.005 (English)' 'Version 0.005 (Chinese)' Yumenikki.info Page Known Issues/Bugs 1. Nakitsuki's Prince (おうじ) Effect - This is a relatively new effect which was added in the last version of Our Crazy Dream. It has multiple issues that haven't been fixed yet. * This effect is not needed to be collected to unlock the Normal End or to unlock Niyatsuki's part. * Thus, you cannot put it into its orb at the room where you put all of the effects after collecting all of them. * As a result, this effect appears automatically in Niyatsuki's list of effects after transferring to his part of the game. He actually can equip it separately from his normal effects, but it won't be visible. * You can activate this effect's action as Niyatsuki by pressing Shift. As a result, Niyatsuki will look like Nakitsuki with the Prince effect, but only for the effect's action. After that he will still have it equipped, but he will look like himself again, although his face icon will be the same as Nakitsuki's Prince effect. 2. Getting Stuck - Both in Nakitsuki and Niyatsuki's part there a few places where you can get "stuck" at a certain square without being able to move, use effects or even wake up. The only thing you can do is exit to the title through F12 without saving. (or obviously, exit to Windows and manually close the application) Solution: Avoid going to these squares without saving your game. Here is a partial list of the places you can get stuck at: *As Nakitsuki, Pink Trees World, when sitting down on a bench beside an NPC with red hair and green clothes. *Niyatsuki's ''Dream ''Room, when trying to interact and/or approach to the stereo. 3. At certain locations the game can be saved during a dream, through an empty text block in the menu. 4. Niyatsuki cannot use his effects after collecting them all, waking up, saving, then going to sleep again. Category:Fangames Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:Japanese Category:Chinese Category:Fangames With Endings Category:English